Roses of Twins
by xxNoirLovexx
Summary: Katsu and Kurai Inoue are from a noble family that wish for peace between humans and vampires. When Kaname asks them to enroll at Cross Academy, what new games and secrets will befall them. OCXSHIKIXZERO Rated M for later chapters.


Katsu (victorious) Inoue

17

Vampire, noble

Appearance: Short light blue/white hair with wispy long strands, blood red eyes, pale skin of a vampire, short and petite. Wears the white girls uniform of the Night Class when in school, and wears a red and black tartan mini skirt with crosses around the bottom, a studded belt, black and grey corset, red tie with a spider web on it, black lace fingerless gloves, a black choker with the Cross Academy symbol on it, black stockings and black buckled boots.

Personality: Although small, Katsu has a fiery temper, often called by those who know her 'Chīsana hi' (Small Fire). She generally seems bored with everything around her, and usually torments humans or plays cards with her brother twin brother Kurai. She is fiercely loyal and protective of those she loves, namely Kurai and Kaname and then later Yuki, Zero, Ruka, the Chairman and Senri.

Background: Katsu, and her twin brother Kurai who is older by one minute, are the only children of Yukiko and Tosogare Inoue, a vampire noble family who, along with the Kuran clan wish for peace amongst humans and vampires. She and her brother, after travelling from England, enrol in Cross Academy as a request from Kaname.

Powers: Both twin possess a psychic bond and are often communicating with each other through thought, especially when they don't want others to hear their words. Like most twins, they can also sense each other's emotions and whereabouts, but unlike most twins, if one dies, the other will perish as well. Katsu has the power to control a person for a limited amount of time, humans longer than vampires, with just a single kiss and invoking her power.

Important people: Parents –Yukiko (meaning snow child) and Tosogare (meaning dusk) Inoue

Twin brother – Kurai (meaning dark) Inoue

Close friends – Ruka Souen (18), Yuki Cross (17)

Love – Senri Shiki (17), Zero Kiryu (18)

Sword: Jihi (Mercy) – the blade is made out of silver infused titanium, the hilt is made out of ebony with a blood red cord wrap and a blood red ruby embedded in the pommel. The scabbard is made out of ebony, like the hilt, and has a blood red hanging cord. Written in red on the scabbard is "自分自身と戦い、失われた者は楽園に残る" (Jibun jishin to tatakai, ushinawareta-sha wa rakuen ni nokoru – Those who fought themselves and lost remain in paradise meaning those who lose themselves and fall to Level E, their souls will go to heaven while their body is ash) and etched into the blade itself reads "希望が失われたときに慈悲は血液を支配します" (Kibō ga ushinawa reta toki ni jihi wa ketsueki o shihai shimasu – When hope is lost Mercy will reign blood meaning once a vampire has turned Level E, the sword Mercy, will ultimately reign supreme covered in blood).

Kurai (Dark) Inoue

17

Vampire, noble

Appearance: Short light blue/white spikey hair with two long strands that reach to his chest, blood red eyes, pale skin of a vampire, tall and muscular. Wears the white males uniform of the Night Class when in school, and black leather pants with a criss-cross lace pattern up the side of each outer leg, black boots, a black and red fishnet type shirt, dark red jacket with white fleece lining the hood (which is never up), leather fingerless gloves and a silver chain with a ring on it.

Personality: like his twin Katsu, Kurai usually seems bored with everything and is usually seen lounging around. Like Akatsuki Kain, he's very laid back and doesn't usually care about anything. But when it comes to Katsu he's very protective, often threatening other males that if they hurt or upset her, he'll kill them. Like Katsu, he's fiercely loyal and protective over those he loves, Katsu and Kaname, and later Akatsuki,, Hanabusa, Ruka and Senri. He'll always stand beside his sister no matter what.

Background: Kurai is the older twin of Katsu. They spent the majority of their lives living in England until at the age of 17 they finally moved back to Japan, where they were requested by Kaname Kuran to attend Cross Academy. Although the Inoue clan wish for peace between vampires and humans, Kurai is reluctant to enrol, feeling as if it was more of a way to keep him contained behind bars. He views Cross Academy as a prison.

Powers: Kurai has the ability to sense a person's fears and display it to them in a dreamlike state. He also has the power to appear in other's dreams, both vampire and human alike. In addition to his powers, he also carries a black and silver anti-vampire gun.

Important people: Parents: Yukiko and Tosogare Inoue  
Twin sister: Katsu Inoue

Close friends: Akatsuki Kain (19), Hanabusa Aido (17)

Love: Ruka Souen (crush).

Gun: Hōfuku (Retribution) - Break-action pistol , black and silver slide with "報復" (Hōfuku) etched into it, sliver scope, black grip and trigger guard, silver trim and trigger. Black magazine with silver trim and blood red teardrop jewel in the middle. Silver bullets with black casing. Each bullet is inscribed "血" (blood).

Chapter one – Katsu

I stared at the black iron gates of Cross Academy wondering if this place would be more fun than England. Beside me, my twin brother Kurai sighed deeply. I could feel he didn't want to step one foot inside these gates. I shared a similar feeling but on a lower scale.

"They call this a school?" Kurai asked, his tone reflecting his boredom. I looked up at the full moon and breathed in the almost overwhelming scent of humans.

"Now, now brother, I have a feeling it may be more fun than you give it credit for." I said as I pushed open the gates and stepped through. Kurai and I walked silently to the Chairman's office. The gardens weren't anything spectacular but they looked better in the moonlight.

_I wonder why Kuran-sama requested our attendance._ I said to Kurai via our telepathy.

_I've also been wondering this, but you know as well as I that we cannot refuse his request. Besides, it was our parents' wish as well._ He replied. I sighed deeply – Kaname Kuran, a pureblood of great power, had requested of our parents that they send us back to Japan to join him at Cross Academy, a school in which vampires and humans co-exist. Although the Inoue family wished for peace between human and vampire, like the Kuran clan, my brother and I weren't completely convinced. Although we both knew we'd never harm a human intentionally, we hated being ordered around and confined. I knew that this school would try to do both – but since there were humans around, the confinement would have less of an impact on me than it would Kurai. I could cure my boredom, he couldn't cure his urge to be free.

I sensed him before I saw him, a silver haired young boy leaning a tree.

_Prefect._ Kurai answered my unspoken question. The boy looked up at us and tucked a hand inside his coat, glaring he spoke.

"What do you want?" he hissed, glaring more at Kurai than me.

"What a wonderful welcoming party." I said sarcastically, the boy pulled out a silver handgun on a chain and pointed it at me. In a flash, Kurai had pulled out his.

"Kiryu-kun, please stop aiming that weapon at the new students." Came a calm, low voice that commanded respect, "And Inoue-san, please do the same."

"Kuran-sama." I said, bowing towards him. Kaname stood behind the boy, a blonde male vampire and light-violet haired female vampire. Kurai glared once more at the boy but lowered his gun and after a moment, the boy did the same.

"My apologies, Kaname-sama." Kurai said, bowing to the Pureblood.

"I understand it was in self-defence. This is Zero Kiryu, a prefect and guardian of this school." Kaname informed us.

_Kriyu? Of the vampire hunters?_ Kurai asked me. The corners of my mouth twitched up in a smile,

_Either way, he seems like fun._ I thought back. Kurai sighed softly, he disapproved of what I called fun, but I knew he'd let me have it.

"I'll take you to the Chairman." Zero said before turning and walking away.

"Kaname-sama." Kurai said, bowing again and followed Zero. I smiled at Kaname before saying,

"I'm sorry about my brother's outburst. He's very protective over me; please don't be so hard on him." I bowed and followed Kurai and Zero.

_The Chairman is quite odd, isn't he? _Kurai commented as we stood in his office, while he told us things we already knew and pranced around the room, his long blonde ponytail floating out behind him. Zero stood, uninterested and annoyed, to the right of us, keeping a violet eye on us. I studied him, he was dressed in the dark uniform of the Day Class but it was if he didn't care for presentation. His tie was askew and his jacket unbuttoned showing his vest. His silver hair hung messily in front of his eyes and exposed a tattoo on his neck. One I recognized to be the Hunter's Seal. _So, Zero-kun is an ex-human…interesting._ I thought to myself. To the left stood the Chairman's adopted daughter, Yuki Cross. She stood around my height, with similar build, large reddish-brown eyes and short brown hair. The wind blew gently through the open window, filling my nose with her scent. I bit my tongue to keep from drooling openly.

_Sister, calm yourself._ Kurai warned me. I took a deep breath and refocused.

"Yuki, Zero please escort Katsu and Kurai to their classroom." The Chairman said and dismissed us. We followed Zero and Yuki back outside.

"So what brings you to Cross Academy this late?" Yuki asked as we walked, trying to lift the uncomfortable silence.

"Kaname Kuran-sama." Kurai replied.

"He requested we attend." I added.

"We didn't have much of a choice since our parents also wished that we attend." Kurai finished. Zero scoffed quietly.

"Is something amusing, Zero-kun?" I asked, feeling the all too familiar heat of anger boil within me.

_Katsu, control your anger._ Kurai warned me, again.

"Amusing? No. It's just as though neither of you have no desire to be here, which makes me wonder just how safe the students here are going to be." He said pointedly. I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Just because we have no desire to be caged and restrained, does not mean that do not wish for peace between vampire and human, Kiryu. The Inoue family have stood beside the Kuran clan for generations. But I'm willing to make an exception for you. I'm sure everyone would understand." I growled.

"Uh…C'mon guys. Let's all just calm down." Yuki said as both Zero and Kurai reached for their guns.

_This boy, he is definitely proving to be fun._ I thought to Kurai while continuing to glare at Zero.

_He goes too far in questioning our loyalty to Kaname-sama._ Kurai replied angrily.

_Relax, dear brother. He could never comprehend our loyalty to the Kuran clan, he's a former human after all._ I replied smiling slightly.

The classroom was barely lit, perfect for vampires. There were about 20 students all lounging around in various places in the classroom. Kaname stood, leaning against the wall near a window, surrounded by a group of eight vampires. The entire room stopped what they were doing and stared at Kurai and I.

"Ah, I see you've finally arrived." Kaname said, eyes closed.

"Kaname-sama." Kurai and I both said bowing to him. Although all vampire males are incredibly attractive, my gaze fell on one face in the room. A pair of crystal blue eyes framed by auburn hair stared curiously back at me as the boy reclined in his chair, a stick of pocky in his mouth. A small girl sat on his desk, her light orange hair in pigtails giving her a slightly childish and innocent appearance.

"Kurai-kun, it's good to see you again." Akatsuki Kain said as he walked over to us, "And Katsu-chan…you've grown." Akatsuki, Hanabusa Aido and Kurai had been almost inseparable when we were younger, just as Ruka Souen and I had been. I'd often looked up to Akatsuki as an elder brother, and he acted as if I were his younger sister. But I could tell that those days were long behind us, there was too much distance between all of us now.

"At first I wasn't sure if it was actually you, but there's no mistaking those eyes, Katsu-chan." Cooed a voice in my ear.

"Nice to see you again, Aido. Still sweet-talking women, I see." I commented uninterested. The boy with the light blue eyes still held my attention.

_Kurai, do you know who that is?_ I asked my brother. Kurai followed my gaze to the auburn haired boy.

_He looks familiar, but I don't know._ He replied frowning slightly, _Why so interested?_ I didn't reply, I was too caught up studying this boy.

_He has your attention doesn't he?_ Kurai said more like a statement instead of a question.

"Perhaps I should introduce you to everyone." Kaname said, breaking the silence that had only lasted a few seconds.

"Everyone, this is Kurai Inoue and his twin sister Katsu. The reason for their late entry into the Academy was because they've spent most of their lives living in England, amongst our English cousins, as some of you already know." He said. Again all focus was to us.


End file.
